Folive Story
by Raulhunter
Summary: This is the sequel to "Fletcher at his Best" and every chapter contains a different story,and in each one Fletcher and Olive are a couple.If you have suggestions or ideas please leave it in the reviews.R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Story One** **& Fletcher's P.O.V**

We all back from New York,and nothing has change,and I mean nothing,nobody know that me and Olive are together,she believe that she should keep it a secret for a while.I was in the main room with Chyna and my Liv,I was going to them, more to Olive,but somebody cut my way, and that somebody was Kennedy.

Kennedy"Fletcher there you are." she said with smile on her face

Fletcher"What you want Kennedy?" I said rolling my eyes.

Kennedy"When we broke up you say that you don't need me and that you will be just fine yourself." she said walking from a bottom to another.

"Look at you now,no girlfriend and thing I was right so I think you were ready to give our relationship another change,and I forgot the thing that you quit ,and try to help you to become a better person Scott."

Olive"My boyfriend doesn't need you,she already got me." Olive was right behind's Kennedy's back,and she cannot believe her ears of what Olive say to her.

Kennedy"What you and Fletcher?" she started to laugh and pointed to me"You and Fletcher,that is so cute but I'm not that stupid like Fletcher,I mean Scott to believe that you two are...".Olive cut her off and goes to me and kiss me with a great passion and Kennedy cannot believe her eyes and not Angus who had come,cannot believe what was going.

Angus"Fletcher what are you doing with my women?" she said yelling to me, but Olive take my defense.

Olive"Back up Angus, Fletcher and me we are together and I love him and I will not let you or Kennedy or anybody else to stop me and Fletcher to stop loving each other." she said pointed all time to me,and was one smile and after Olive finish she came back to me and hug me,and I put my arms around were waist.

Angus"I cannot believe you Fletcher,I tought you are my buddy,I thought that you were after Chyna,how this happened?".Fletcher"Relax man you can go out with Chyna,I will not mind."Chyna wasn't happy to hear Fletcher say that.

Angus"Oh sure,after you took the great stuff I'm stuck with.." he was going to finish but saw Chyna dead eyes staring at him, so he stop.

Kennedy"I cannot believe,when this happened?" she ask crossing her arms.

Fletcher"In New York.",they still cannot believe their ears and eyes but cannot finish what they had to say because Zoltan came to spread some news.

"I have great news,your IQ test result are here.",everybody forget about the test that we give,it happened one week before the go to New York. give everybody there result,as always my Olive got the biggest result.

Olive"Look sweetie,I had once again the biggest result,how it feel to have the smartest girl as your girlfriend?" she asked with pride,and I kiss her ont he cheek as a reward.

"Ewww,I cannot believe it,I hope it will end soon this madness.".Angus say disgusted about me giving Olive the kiss on the check,we rolled or eyes and ignore him.

Chyna"Hey Fletcher,how you do on your IQ test?'',and then I realize that didn't give me the result and I go to him for the result,put he put his hand on my shoulder and look disappointed to the ground and say we will talk me in his office, things started to worrier me a little.

**No One's P.O.V**

Everybody behind Fletcher were in Chyna's "I don't know what wrong with you guys,I mean I understand Kennedy,she only thinks at herself,but you Angus should be happy for Olive.".Kennedy make a mad face.

Angus"I always know tha Olive love somebody,but I hoped it was me, not Fletcher.".

Olive"You should get use to it,because I love Fletcher and he loves me to,and he are happy together.".After that Fletcher come's into the room and was really worried,and so those Olive when she saw him.

Olive"Swettie,what is wrong?"

Fletcher"Zoltan say is I don't rise my IQ score he will kick me out of the A.N.T program.".Both of Olive and Chyna were socked to hear what he just told them.

Chyna"But Fletcher,you are an art prodigy,what is with your IQ score does with you being here.?"

Fletcher"Were he say that I haw to keep a minimum score to stay here.".He look down,Kennedy went to Olive and say"So Olive I guess you and Fletcher are a match, you are the smartest and Fletcher the dumbest."

Angus"Listen Olive,when he gets kick of the A.N.T program will you go on a date with me, because if you date guys with Fletcher's IQ give me hope.".Olive give Angus a you are dead face and Chyna get into the fight"Look,will you guys stop it,Fletcher can do it better,right Fletcher.." but no answer,actually Fletcher left the room way ahead before somebody can notice and nobody knew were he went.

**Fletcher's P.O.V**

I cannot believe what was going on,why Olive will ever date stupid guy like me,everybody know that I'm the stupid person in the A.N.T program,and even worse Olive is the smartest . Mr. Grundy say I could take again the test and if I fell again, I will leave the A.N.T program.I cannot believe,all the great artist were smart people but I'm a dumb one, the phone started to ring, it was Olive,I was in the park that me and David use to hang up,nobody know about it because now it not visited by many people.

Fletcher"What you want Olive?"

Olive"Fletcher were are you we are worried about?".Fletcher"Why you think I'm to dumb to take care of myself.?" I respond annoyed, it about all this IQ score.

Olive"Of course not silly,will you stop calling your self stupid,you think I care about this,I love you as the way you are and don't care about a stupid test, get to the school, I will help you take the test."

Fletcher"Olive listen I really appreciated about everything you do but I need some time alone,beside I cannot rise my IQ score over night."

Olive"You just need to give it a shot,I promise I will do my best to help you past." she said.

"You see that why I hate it,because you think I'm dumb,I never give much attention to class,I didn't learn to much."

Olive''But you cannot give up,you should try to make it."

Fletcher"I will,just give me some time to thing." I said.

"Fletcher came over here now so we can started study."

Fletcher"Don't yelled at me,you cannot tell my what to do,I'm 15."

Olive"Yes you area 15,but you have the QI of a 5-year-old ."

Fletcher"What.?" it was a moment of silence and that added"So you think it to?"

Olive ''Well you are the smartest either Fletcher,I'm sorry to tell you this."

I hung up the phone,it was real that the true hurts, but it hurts because it come from Olive,she keep call and text me but I don't answer,I hardly can control my tears,because I was tired to people to think that I'm an idiot,I didn't know what to anybody, my phone started to ring again but it was David so I answer maybe he could help me with my problem.I answer and tell him almost immediately the problem about my IQ.

David"Fletcher you have a big heart and that is what it matter not a stupid IQ test." he try to support me.

Fletcher"Hey maybe you are right,but say if I don't past I cannot be in the A.N.T program anymore."

David"Listen Fletcher you have to show everybody what you can do,I mean when we are in school we do pretty cool,we always relax and started to sing and there everything was right,that what you need to do,you are not the smartest person,but not the dumbest too,try to show that you have more that one talent, that should do it."

Fletcher"Maybe you are right,I can play more that one instrument,I cannot sing as many as Chyna sing but I'm not bad myself,I could make myself a video where I sing more instrument and I song that fit, but wait I cannot do that, I'm not good at video making and I don't have the instruments necessary."

David"You once told me that you made an animated cartoon,plus I knew some guys that can help you with the instrument."

Fletcher"You mean it?".

David"Of course I mean it,you just need to came with a song and everything will go alright.".

Fletcher"But what about the test?Wow this is gonna help me?"

David"What I just say,music make you thing better,you art makes you think better,your talent make you thing better.".

Fletcher"You are right David,thanks allot for everything."I hang up and David sent me a text with the numbers the people who could help me out,I called and find out that they really could help me.I think I should learn a few thing's to.

**No One's P.O.V**

We are in Chyna's room we all the A.N.T's and waiting for knew about Fletcher,he missed all .

"Were is Fletcher,I want him to tell that I give him a couple more days."

Olive" Fletcher may not be the smartest kid,but he had a big heart and he is very creative person."and Chyna added"plus we can sing",everybody started to laugh.

Mr. Grundy ''Well it is true what you say,Fletcher is really talented person but still.." the light went off and everybody started to look confuse and main screen in the lobby started and on it,Fletcher was ready to show everybody what they made off.

_Maybe I'm not the smartest_

_But I don't care,because I got something else_

_Nobody is got at anything_

_Everybody is got the thing that makes them special_

_Perhaps I can do way better_

_For that I apologize_

_Oh,I got I love that always help me_

_Oh,I got a friend that will always be there _

_Raise your hand if you time you fill stupid_

_Raise your hand if one time you didn't go what you what_

_Raise your hand if once cannot do a thing that you can do_

_Maybe I got more talents_

_But maybe I'm not the smartest_

_But I got reason to belive that I can do it_

_Somebody else got the reason to belive that they can_

_Somebody else got friend that can make them belive_

_Somebody got one person that can help them belive_

_Everybody has a complex,nobody it perfect_

_Maybe you ar good in one domain,but in other you are not_

_You are the first in one thing,but last in another_

_You are good at many things_

_But you are not good at the things you want_

_After the song end,Fletcher come from the elevator and everybody applause him including Kennedy and Angus ._

_ ''Wow Fletcher I cannot believe you can sing to,you made that song?"_

_Fletcher"Yes I work all day,and I thing that I'm ready for another shot."_

_Mr. Grundy"Well,making a song in that short time and if I thinking and I'm right you make the video to,tell you what, I will give you one week to prepare for the test,but if you don't past I'm sorry to tell I still cannot do to much.".Fletcher is okay with conditions and started to prepare for the IQ test,everybody try to help him and even Angus, the week past and Fletcher was nervous to find out the result and everybody was nervous to._

_Flethcer"It taking too much,maybe again I didn't make it."_

_Olive"Come to your sense Fletcher,you need to be patient."_

_Angus"Let face it,Fletcher is right, he failed,maybe he should start to pack."_

_Olive"Zip it Angus,Fletcher did it alright and you will see it."._

_Kennedy"Maybe we should make a bet,who believe that Fletcher was passed the test raise your hand up.",Olive, Chyna and Lexi to, after she saw Lexi raising her hand, Chyna ask._

_Chyna"Way do you think Fletcher will win,Lexi?"._

_Lexi"Well every time you guys do something you win, so I guess I should be with the winners this time."_

_Olive"If my team you will apologize to Fletcher for how you treat him all this time."._

_Angus"Fine but if my team win, you will date me Angel Face.".Olive made a disgusting face about what Angus propose but Chyna yelled''Agree" and they all agree._

_Flethcer"Olive listen if I didn't make it to passed the test,I want to tell you that I'm sorry for everything and sorry because I don't listen to you,I knew that you want me to past and stay her with you guys even when we were not a couple."_

_Olive"I acceptd your apologize,I'm sorry to that I could you dumb,maybe you are not the smart boy around here,but you are the one that I love and want to be."._

_Fletcher"I accept you apologize Liv.".They kiss after they apologize to each other,"Awww" Chyna exclaimed, while Kennedy and Angus were "Ewww"._

_Lexi"Liv?"_

_Olive"That my nickname that Fletcher give it to me."._

_Lexi"How come you don't have a nickname for him."_

_Chyna"Oh believe me she had one,but for some reason we promise that will keep it a secret it.".After that, Zoltan came with Fletcher's test result and everybody was nervous especially from the bet._

_ "So Fletcher,you didn't to a great score as I expected, but you did my minimum score that I ask and you can stay so congratulation.".Everybody was happy to hear it,maybe not everybody._

_Olive"Okay let the apologize to came."_

_Angus"I'm sorry that I make you dumb go and that I was jealous of your relationship with Olive,I hope you guys will be happy together,because I will wait for Olive to realize that I'm her man, not you,still I'm happy for you guys."_

_Fletcher''I accepted you sorry,and thanks, I think."_

_Kennedy come next"I'm sorry Sott.I mean Fletcher,for treating you as a dumb person."._

_Fletcher"Apologize accepted."._

_Chyna"So now that everything is alright, let celebrate."_

_Fletcher"You guys go, I will not go."._

_Olive"Why you will not go, sweetie?"._

_Fletcher"Because Liv I want you to came with me on are first date after everybody find out and to thank you for all the support.".Olive smile and kiss._

**This was the first story,I hope you like it,and if you have suggestions, or any other ideas that I should do, write it in the reviews,and thanks for the support;).She you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Two**

Fletcher was looking for Olive,because he had a surprise for "Hey Chyna did you know where is my Liv?".Chyna"You mean Olive,she is in her room,what is weird because she always wake up before me,I want to wake her up but I think she's maybe tired because I knew you guys stay up late,last night." she said with a grin.

Fletcher"Actually I planed to tell her about my surprise last night,but she want to go to sleep because she doesn't feel so good."he said with a worried face.

Chyna"so what is the surprise if I may ask,I promise I will not tell her?".Fletcher"Well my uncle give me two ticket to a guest house not far from London,and I think Olive may like it because he offer it to me,because he had some problems with his Marty."

Chyna"Marty,he's dog?".Fletcher"No his horse.".Chyna make a wierd face,but Fletcher's added"It a long storie.".Chyna"Wow Flethcer two ticket to outside London,I think Olive will love it,I wish a could go do."

Flethcer"Well you should think it before you say you will never love me." he said joking with overheard the conversation and join them to the conversation.

Lexi"Fletcher,did I have told that you are my favorite A.N.T?".Fletcher"No,did you mean it?" said smiling to "Nice try Lexi bout Fletcher is dumb to fall into your little trap." waving her hand.

Flethcer made a confuse face and then he catch it"Oh right,because you want my ticket right."the two girl what at him and he fell uncomfortable and replay"You knew maybe I should go to find Olive and say about the news."Whe went to Olive and Chyna's room and find Olive."Wow my Liv is doing..." he found her with nose red and full of snot.

Olive"Oh hey,sweetie-d" he obvious was sick and Chyna came after Fletcher and was not happy to see Olive in that way"What happend to you Olive?".Olive"Well I think I'm sick?" she said sarcastically.

Lexi"It Olive sick that mea's you cannot take her to London and you can..." he was cut off by the look on everybody's face and correct herself"That horrible,geez Olive I hope you will be better sun."she said obvious acting,Chyna rolled her eye and Fletcher went to Olive who was in ask"What London?"

Flethcer"Well my uncle gave me this ticket for a trip in guest house outside London I think it was maybe a good idea to go away just the two of us alone but I don't think you can go."

Olive"Well I cannot go,obvious I'm just gonna stay here before I get better." she was angry because she hate to be sick,but she feel sorry about cannot go with Fletcher to the trip.

Lexi"So I guess I can have the ticket?" she said trying to take them put Chyna pull her "You cannot take them,Flethcer why you don't take Olive when she feels better maybe on your one month anniversary.?"

Flethcer"I can this it only available for this week,what I'm gonna do.".Lexi"You can give to somebody else?".Chyna"No he doesn't need to do that.".Flethcer"Maybe I should?".Chyna"You cannot just give them to anybody.".Flethcer"You right I will give it to you,if you want them?".Lexi"What ! I was with the idea,not her,beside she doesn't want her."

Chyna"Excuse me,a free trip to London,who can refuse it,thank you Fletcher" he sad hugging him and taking the ticket's,but when she look to Olive she feel a little giulty.'Olive I know you want to go but..".Olive cut her off"What know please go,beside I only person to feel guilty because I run Fletcher's surprise.".Flethcer"You not guilty." he sad walking to her and kissing on her feel a little better,but ask that everybody to leave to take some rest.

Flethcer"Man,I feel bad that she is so sick I wish I can help her.".Chyna"Don't worry she will be fined." said trying to support "I still cannot belive you gave Chyna the ticket,I should have it...Wait if Chyna can go could I have it."Chyna didn't look with good eyes what Lexi say but Fletcher didn't pay much attention and he leaves the girls saying that we doesn't care anymore about the ticket' so Lexi and Chyna leave on separate ways.

Later that day Olive feel miserable and sick,and guilty a little because she cannot go with Fletcher,but he appears at her door with a slipping bag and she was surprise"What are you doing here Fletcher?".

Flethcer"Well I knew you much you hate to be sick and lonely I decide to sleep on the floor and take care of you Liv."

Olive"Oh that is so sweet of you but you are not worried that you will get sick to?"

Flethcer lay down in bed with Olive and kiss her on the check and say"You know,as long I'm with you I didn't care about a stupid sickness to stop me to take care of you."

Olive in the fact she was sick,she feel way better to hear Fletcher saying that and being there for her and lay down in his Chyna was packing for London when Zoltan came to her to say"So you it the song going?".

Chyna"Wha song?".Zoltan"You say that you are making a song for my new Z-phone release.".Chyna"I did?".Zoltan"Oh and by the way I hope I will have it by tomorrow."

Chyna" I cannot finish a song in that short time,I have to go..." he cut her off"I hope you will Chyna because I will be very disappointed by you" and he was confusing about,until she figure out who may be beside all this problem and suddenly the person suspected appears.

Lexi"Oh is that to bad you cannot go,I guess I will take the ticket,I will set you a post card.".Chyna"This isn't over Lexi.' she said treating back to Olive and Fletcher,they stay together and Fletcher will find out that taking care of a sick girl cannot be that easy as you think.

Olive"Honey can you pass me another box of napkins."

Fletcher"But this is the thrd?"he passed anyway.''Hey why we don't watch some movie on new Z-tablet?"he said with a grin on his face.

Olive"Great idea I cannot think a better idea that..." her sneeze cut her off.''Oh no my quilt,it all full of mucus."

Fletcher"Don't worry I didn't like it anyway.".Olive"Why you don't like it?".Flethcer"Becasue it wa full of my stupid and embarrassed memories.".Olive"But a love those memories."

Fletcher"You love me looking like a fool?".Olive"No I love the thing that you are in there,every night before I go to sleep I put it on my bed and thing of you and now it destroy.".Fletcher feel sorry about the quilt and what about he say about it to Olive"I'm sorry."

Olive"No need,it not you fault."Fletcher lay down in the bed with Olive and they spend together all day:watching movies,making brain teasers,talking about all the memories from the quilt and the day was over.

Olive"That you Fletcher,I had a great time and thank you for bein her with me."

Flethcer"Hey that I boyfriend job,taking care of his girlfriend and I will always love to do that" she sad rubbing Olive's nose.

Olive"I wish I could kiss for good night but I don't want you to be sick as me,but I promise if you will ever get sick I will take care of you as you did."

Fletcher"Man,then I think I would feel so bad getting sick as think."Olive give Fletcher a hug and him on the check and lay down to sleep."I love you Fletcher."she sad and Fletcher added"I love you to Liv." he sad turning the light off and leaving the room.

Meanwhile Lexi was preparing to take off for London"Okay London here come Lexi"she sadi excited but came in and want to have a world with her"Lexi what with the bags?''

Lexi"Didn't a tell you that I'm leaving for London.".Zoltan"You can leave for London,you have to teach some students that aren't such as good at match."

Lexi"What since when.?".Zoltan"Don't started to act like Chyna and run from responsibility you text me a few hours ago and you say you like to teach some .'s that aren't that good with math because you have nothing do to.".Lexi"What I haven't text you that."

Zoltan takes the phone and show her the message"Isn't this your phone number?".Lexi"Yes it is but...Chyna.".Zoltan was confuse but she remained Lexi about what she promised and leave the Zoltan leave for a while Lexi leave it to and goes straightly to Chyna"Nice play making me teach all the other A.N.T's math but it will not work.".Chyna was confuse about what Lexi say"What the heck are talking about ?"

Lexi"You know what I'm talking about you put Angus to sent to Zoltan a text that I will teach the A.N.T' math because I have free you this is getting personal."

Chyna"Look Lexi as much I want you not to go to London I didn't put Angus to sent to Zoltan.".Lexi''Yeah right you think I'm student,what you think that Angus sent it because he want to go to London?"

Angus"Actaully that what I did." he came from behind Chyna and surprise both her and Lexi."I her about the free ticket to London and hear that you already take care of Chyna and I think I deserve the ticket as much as you guys want so I take care of you to Lexi."

Lexi"I cannot belive this you not get away with it." she said poitend to him"Yeah,yeah please give me ticket".Lexi"I don't want to."

Fletcher"I think you should do." he came from behind Angus and surprise "You right Fletcher I deserve them.".Flethcer"No you don't and neither of uncle just call he said that everything is alright and say he could go and since Olive cannot go because she is sick I will take back thank you very much." he said taking the ticket and leaving them.

The next day Fletcher visit Olive to see how she is doing and find her working on her quilt"Olive you should be in bed not working on the.."he noticed that it was another quilt that Olive was making.''It his a new one?"

Olive"Well since the last one was destroyed,I think about what you say about most off memories you don't like and I think I should make I new one and put new thinks in it."

Flethcer"Olive I didn't mean to say that but..".Olive put her finger to his lips and say"Don't worry I will keep some funny moments with you that I always like near to the other.".Fletcher"So what are the memories that you are putting in you quilt?"

Olive"The moment you sing to me,our first kiss,last night that you take so good care of and many other's like.." Fletcher sneeze and Olive was worried about him and put her hand on his forehead and notice that he temperature grow a little and after telling Fletcher that he added"Oh no".Later that day Fletcher was in his room and it was Olive that take care of him.

Fletcher"I have told you that bein sick would be so bad for me."he noticed that Olive was a little sad and ask her why is sad and she answer"Becasue I was sick we cannot go to London and now you are do."

Flethcer"Don't be worried the ticket were use and I already spend a great day with you taking care of the girl I like and love,I was sad that we didn't go but I spend a great time with you Liv and now you are taking care of me make's me happy that I'm sick."

Olive was really happy about what he said and al her sadness go away and he kiss him on the check and he give him a napkin to blow his nose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Three**

Chyna and Olive were in the main lobby and so Lexi putting some posters on the walls. "Lexi what are you doing?".

Lexi ''Well ask me to put this posters with the dance,also a posters for the boys who want to date me to audition."

Olive"What dans?".

Lexi"I convince Zoltan that we should have a special dance night,I think this will be a great opportunity for me to show everybody how is the queen of the A.N.T."

Olive"Didn't I tell you that the queen of the ant's is the biggest and fat ant.".Lexi"Okay,maybe the popular A.N.T will be enough for me.".Both Chyna and Olive start to laugh while Lexi leave them.

Chyna"Oh great,who I'm gonna ask?"

Olive"What happend to Dixon?''.Chyna"He is on a secret mission in Japan.".Olive"He told you about it,I guess we will not pass again.".Chyna"Maybe,I have other worries."

Olive"Well I don't care because I don't give it too much attention to it.".Chyna"You don't give so much attention because you already know that you are going with your boyfriend." she said a little upset.

Olive"Yeah me and Fletcher are gonna rock the stage,with my Olive dance" she started to do her dance and Chyna started to "No offense Olive but you need to change your still if you don't want to embarrass yourself and Fletcher."

Olive"You thing,I mean Fletcher dance in the same way.".Chyna"I knoe but you and Fletcher should change your still into..you knew real dance.".Olive look really "Oh come on,you and Fletcher should start to take some lesson for the dance,if you want to not make fool of yourselves."

Olive"Yeah Fletcher,maybe Fletcher is taking lesson of the dance now." she said sarcastically rolling her eyes"Maybe you should look for one problems."David enter in the lobby from the elevator and Chyna cannot belive her eyes"I think I just solve my problems."Olive turns on and saw him to and David saw them to.

David"Oh hello they,how you have been?".Chyna"Great what are you doing here?",she said with a smile on her "Me and my band are we in town for a concert and I think I should visit Fletcher.",he turn around and notice the poster"Are you guys are having a the way, how are thinks doing between you and Fletcher?"

Olive"Just great,I so lucky for having a boyfriend like him and cannot thank you enough for the help."David"No problem,I love to help people show them there feelings for each other,you gonna love Fletcher's dance,I don't knew how much he practice in the last year's,but when we were kinds we win dozen and dozen of dance competiotions.".Olive made a nervous grin on her face"Really?".

David"Oh yeah I'm fact I gonna wake up the master of dance for you Olive,because I knew you are looking forward for this dance and I bet you will give it your best,and people well sure remenber.".Olive"You don't need to do that David you have already done so much." she sad waving her "Don't be silly I want that you and Fletcher have a great night."Chyna"I don't know about a great night but there sure gonna remember it."

David"Great,beside I want Fletcher to look some of the song I write,I he in his room?".

Chyna"I think so".David thank to them and goes forward to Fletcher and Angus's room,while Olive was nothing feeling and the next moment Chyna turn to her she say desperate"You need to help me"while grabbing her "Okay you need to calm down I will help you,while I tying to convince David to go to the dance with me.".Olive"I think maybe we should focus on the possible things.".Chyna was not happy about it and say"Did you want to learn to dance."

David went into Fletcher's and Angus's "Hey are you guy playing video games.?".Fletcher turn around and see David,they both shake hands and after he introduces him to Angus.

Angus"So this is the guy which help you stole my women.".David"Felthcer you have told me that Olive had no boyfriend.".Fletcher"Angus was just a person that have a crush on her, unfortunately she doesn't want him more that a friend.".Angus"Like you and Chyna".

Flethcer"I have move on from Chyna and find my love,maybe you should do the same.".Angus leave them and the two started to hang up in the room.

David"So are you ready for the dance?".Flethcer was surprise to year that"What dance are you talking about?".David"I saw some posters about a dance at this school tomorrow night,so tell me you still got your moves.".Flethcer give him a smile and started to dance Olive "What on earth are you doing" he said horrified about Fletcher's dance and go on with"No,no,no,a million times happened to your moves back since we were kids,that was horrible."

David"Geez I didn't know that you will come in with so much support" he answer "I have not dance for a while plus Olive has taught me this dance.".David"When she learn you are you guys were a couple?''.Fletcher"No."

David"Did she was mad at you?".Flethcer"No''.David"Then I cannot find a reason why she learn you that."Flethcer did sarcastically smile.

David"Listen you cannot do that dance,if you want to break up with her why you don't you go and break up with her.".Flethcer"Don't be ridiculous,she oblivious gonna do the same.".David"You think so,because I just run into her and Chyna and she was surprise to hear about your talent as a dancer and she was surprise and I think if you want to not embarrass her in front of all the school,because I'm sure she will do her best tomorrow night."

Fletcher"You are right,what I'm gonna do?" he said desperately and David give him the soultion"Don't worry Fletcher I will help you,if you give some help with some songs that I have written.".Flethcer"If you help me,I will give some new some that I have written."

David "Deal",they both shake hands and go to work.

Meanwhile Olive and Chyna try to practice to get Olive better at dance but Chyna wasn't the right person to help "Okay what is going on,you are even worse that me.".Chyna"I'm sorry Olive I just cannot focus because of David" she said with a grin on her face and Lexi overheard his name.

Lexi"What David is here,where?" she said looking "Lexi what are doing here in the music room?".Lexi"Well this the place well I'm gonna organise my audition for the right boy wich I should go to the dance,so you guys need to evacuate the dance floor." she sad poitend to the door.

Olive"We can,I must get better at dancing or I will humiliate Fletcher,or maybe humiliate ourself if we dance in the same way.".Lexi"Well I walked pass Fletcher's room and I hear a lot of music and hear a lot of screaming back there,I think he is practicing really hard,maybe the one giving him instruction was David."

Chyna"Oh no you need to back up Lexi,this time David will come with me.".Lexi"In your dreams maybe.".Chyna"Well this time I will succeed because this time Olive got Fletcher and will not try to trick us.".Lexi"Well Olive you should call Fletcher your boyfriend as long as you can.".Olive" Okay that it you ever teach me how to dance I will talk to Fletcher to put a good word for one of you.".Chyna was socked to hear and Lexi was all"Really,them all the audition are canceled because we are gonna work hard Olive."

Chyna"I cannot believe you Olive,I thought you are my best friend?" she sad obvious "I'm sorry Chyna you are right,but I'm to worried about this dance,maybe I should not go after all.".Lexi"The audition are again available and you get out of here.".Chyna and Olive leave the music room,on the they way they talk about "Maybe it the best,go say that you are sick or maybe you should say the true."

Olive"Are you crazy,Flethcer will never understand,I will tell him later."

Chyna"Olive how many time did I have to tell you,Flethcer loves you,and a relationship should have trust in him,you should go to tell him the true.".Olive"You are right I should be honest with him let go talk to him.".

Chyna" Good thinking maybe David is still there." she sad smiling and Olive rolled her eyes and the two go to Fletcher's room.

On their way they meet with Carroll and Flash just getting out o the "Hey what are you guys doing here?".Carroll"David ask us to came because Fletcher have some idea of a new song,can you guys show us his room?".Olive "Sure we are heading in that way to,let go together.".The all four went to Fletcher room and enter and see Fletcher performing a new dance,obvious not to "Fletcher what are you doing?",as the moment he saw Olive and the other he accidentally trip and knocks down the instrument that David arrange for him and the guys to practice.

David"Fletcher are you okay?",he said in a rush and see he was not "No I'm not okay I think I broke my arm.".Carroll"Come on let put you into bed shall we.". and him along with Flash and David help him get up and go into the "Oh great now how I'm gonna dance tomorrow now that my arm is broke?.I'm soory Olive." he said really mad and sad for "It okay Fletcher,actually the reason that I come to see you is that I think is not a good idea to go to the dance.".Flethcer wa amazed to hear Olive but he was not mad at "Maybe is not a bad idea."

Olive"What you mean?".Flethcer"Well Olive I'm not that dancer that I was years ago back when I was dancing with David,I think I lose it a little.".David"Just a little you say.".Flethcer give him a dead look and David turn around as quick as he "Well I not a good dancer as well.".Chyna"You can say that again.".Olive give her a dead look to and he turn around as David to.

Flethcer"Well I guess it for the best,I wish to get better and go dancing with you but I guess now."he could not finish the sentence because he was to sad but Olive kiss on the check to cheer him up,and everybody on the room went"Awwww".Flash"I don't wanna be the guy who interrupt this moment but what about are song?".Flethcer"Don't worry I got my arm broke but that doesn't mean that I could not write a song for you guys."

David"Great,how about the rest of the day we focus on the song.".Chyna"Hey maybe you can performing on tomorrow dance.".Flash"That is not a bad idea.".Olive"Fletcher since everybody is going to the dance tomorrow night how about we spent the night together it will be fun.".Fletcher"Are you sure you wanna take care of me.".Olive"I will love nothing more" and giving him a kiss on the lips."Awww" again say goodby to Fletcher and the other and went with Chyna "Okay guys let start the work."

The day off the dance come and the boy just finish the song the wrote along with "This is great,you done a great work Fletcher.".Fletcher"Thanks,you to and the rest did a good job to.".David"Okay guys let rest a little because we have a long night waiting for us.".Everybody went outside and Fletcher started to think about his night with Olive and come up with an idea for the right already came and everybody was ready for the dance,Olive wish Chyna a fun night while she goes to Fletcher's enter the room and it was "Did you forget that we have a plane for the night Fletcher."and the moment the light went on and Olive she roses on the floor and candles and Fletcher wich answer"No I have not." she was speechless to see what Fletcher have planned and started to hear the music turning on,it was One Directions song 'What makes you beautiful" but in s slow "I guess maybe a slow song it good a slow dance,don't how think?".Olive"Look Flethcer I knew you want us to dance but I'm not dress like a dance night,you are in a tuxedo while I'm my usual clothes.".Flethcer give Olive a gift and she open it and see a beautiful dress,she could not believe her eyes.

Olive"You should not to that.".Flethcer"Well I always want a nice and romantic dance so you will make me the honor." she said softly and Olive answer"I will go change just wait for a second.".His phone started to ring and he answer"Whay's up David?".

David"Everything is going just great,they love the song,thanks allot,how is the night?".Fletcher"Great by now,and you are welcome,so were you guys are going now?".David"We have a concert in Miami and I think the people will love the song to.".Fletcher"Listen you can always came to me if you need help.".David"Thank's bro is good to know so you can call me every time you need help.".They both hang up and Fletcher hear a voice behind his back.

It was Olive she was dressed in Fletcher's pink dress and with a beautiful corsage on her chest,she had her sneakers on her feet but Fletcher barely could take the look from "Wow you look just...wow.".Olive"Thanks,you look great to,and thanks for a great night." she said getting closer to "And it just begin.".They start to dance slow on the song and kiss allot and spend a great night,more great that any of them expected to have.


	4. Chapter 4

Chyna and Olive were at the some concert,the reason has because David's and his band will sing,and Chyna had a crush on David,but on the dance night she didn't get the change to dance with him,he danced with Lexi,and Chyna wasn't happy with it.

Chyna"Can you believe Lexi,she trye to steal David from me.", she said to Olive mad.

Olive"No offence Chyna,but David wasn't your boyfriend."

Chyna"You are not helping, you know just you and Fletcher are toge..", she didn't finish the sentence because she saw Dixon.

Dixon"Oh hey and Olive."

Olive"Hey Dixon, what is up,I hope you are not mad at me because I chose Fletcher didn't you?"

Dixon"I hear that you and Fletcher broke up,I'm so sorry,maybe I can help get over him."

Chyna"What are you talking about Dixon, she and Fletcher and still together, and they love each other very tell you that.?"

Dixon"Angus told me."

Olive"Well that explain some things.",it was not his first try.

Dixon"Well, I don't want to upset you Olive,but he is not her,I'm right?"

Olive"Yeah, he is not her, he told me that we had something important to do."

Dixon" More importing that to be with you,well I'm glad to know you are okay with it,you now I always was there with you,because that is who I'm.", he said smiling to the sky.

Chyna"You were only on a one date,and stop trying to make Fletcher look bad,maybe...", she got cut off by the some news coming from the stage"Okay everybody,are you ready for The New Wave(is was the name of David's band).".Everybody start to applaud and to jump of excited, and David come in the light"Okay everybody, we are so glad we are here that we have even a surprise for you,he have a new person that is gonna sing with us,only for this show,but he hope you like it."

Chyna"Hm..I wonder you he is?".The stage went all dark,and the music started with Carroll and the piano

_Time after time it has passed_

_It getting hard or maybe is getting easy_

_We are not immortal_

_We are in the storm call life_

_Time is passing by  
_

_We need to start to know the importing things in life._ Flash come with the drums and Carroll continue

_I never been so sad_

_I never been so happy_

_All the people passed beside me in this life_

_I know you will stay with me at the end. _Them David come to, and both off them sing.

_This life is hard,but you make it easy_

_Time passed fast,but you make it worth it_

_There is you and me,till forever_

_This life will pass by me,but I want you to be to. _David start to sing at his guitar while from the dark come also a voice.

_I have pass by one thousand sunrise_

_And I will watch him fall for another one thousand time_

_This life is only one,we need to live it right_

_I don't want to walk away_

_I will not leave you._ And from the darkness comes Fletcher with his electric guitar.

_Life some times get hard_

_Life some time will not give me a break_

_But with you I will walk into it_

_No I will not leave you as I will live. _Now David and Carroll sing.

_No matter how hard is_

_You always find power to walk on_

_Nobody and nothing can stop you when you want the one_

_I give you all my love_

_I give you my whole life_

_I will pass into this life with you_

_My eyes saw everything_

_The eyes of my heart will not be hurt again._ And it was Fletcher time to roll.

_I not give up, no matter what happen_

_I still got you,I has blind_

_I walk by my whole life_

_I cannot believe what closer are happiness is_

_Who I'm I never ask myself_

_I want to give my best to everybody_

_I want to give my love to you_

_I want the time to pass my life without regrets._ And all the band start to play at their instrument before every one of them start to sing without them. First was Flash

_It been hard_

_I want to break the cage I made myself_

_But life goes better no matter what._ Them Carroll started to play slowly at the piano.

_Life is hard,life is good_

_No matter what life you have been grateful for it_

_Only you can make it right_

_Just pray for a little help too. _And David and Fletcher start to sing.

_I don't want to get loose_

_Life is a labyrinth when you can lose easily_

_Life is everything you want to be_

_I just wanna make it with the person I want_

_I don't want to walk without somebody_

_I don't want to count the time without I help_

_I don't want to play the game without a partner_

_You are the somebody I want to be_

_You are the help that I need for my heart_

_You are the partner that will walk into this life._

The crowd applaud their performs especially Olive,and Dixon notice something about they went to backstage. Chyna"You guys were amazing, especially you David."

David" Well Fletcher wrote the song, not me."

Dixon"Fletcher, can I talk to you in private."

Flash"And you are you?".

Dixon"Oh I'm Olive ex-boyfriend."

Olive"Actually we went to only one date,that is all."

Flash"So you want to talk with Fletcher.", he said taking his guitar, just in case of problems.

Fletcher" Flash,relax,come on Dixon let go to talk."

Carroll" Should every of us take a guitar just in case.?". Fletcher and Dixon went to talk in private.

Dixon"Fletcher, first of all I want to say that was a great song, the second things is I come here to because I heard some rumors that you and Olive were breakup, but I saw how you look at her ,and she do it the same. I thought it was something, well you know nothing more that a crush,but I was wrong, I just wanna tell to take care of her,she is a great girl and you are a lucky guy."

Fletcher" Thanks Dixon, I appreciate it, sorry It didn't work it."

Dixon" No need to be sorry,I advance pretty much in my spy training, that reminds me, I got some training to do,keep in mind what I have told you see you."

Fletcher"See you Dixon,good luck with your training.", he said waving his hand and went back to the gang.

Olive"What Dixon want?".

Fletcher"Nothing important, he just want to congrats me for the song."

Carroll" And he cannot do it here,I think you talk more."

Fletcher" You know guys, let go all and eat my treat.", and nobody had anything against.

Chyna" Come on before Lexi comes."

Olive"You guys go ahead, and want to talk something private with Fletcher.", and they left.

Olive"What you and Dixon talk about?"

Fletcher"Well, in plus he want to tell me to take care of you, because I'm a lucky guy, and I'm really lucky one,as the message of the some,I want to walk into this life with you Liv."

Olive"I'm a lucky girl to,I don't know as good as you to show my feeling and my thought, but this may help you understand what I feel for you and how much I love you.", she started to get closer and to kiss him with a great passion,it went for like 15 seconds.

Fletcher" Wow, Liv, I'm kind of mad you didn't show your feelings more frequent.

Olive" Hey as you say, he have we whole life to show you."

Fletcher" I will love nothing more Liv.", this time he kiss her,but David interrupts them.

David" You know, Fletcher if you want to get rid of us, you can give us the money to eat,come on you to.", and they went after him.


End file.
